Bad Dreams
by Ravenx2
Summary: Slight Yaoi - Kurama's having bad dreams before the final battle of the Dark Tournament. Can Hiei help settle him mind?


A/N: This story takes place the night before the final battle begins at the Dark Tournament with the Brothers gang. The last episode that I saw was right before Kurama and Karasu were to fight. Which sucks cause I have no idea what happens during the match except that Youko Kurama does make an appearance but other than that I have no idea. And yes be warned-Hiei is nice!!! I think he would be in the privacy of just him and Kurama. :) Hope you enjoy!!  
  
BAD DREAMS By: Ravenx  
  
~"I always take what I want. And I want you. Any form will do, although you are more beautiful as the Youko. But this ningen form is beautiful in its own way. One way or the other I will get you and don't think that your little fire demon can save you from me. Cause remember I always get what I want." ~  
  
Kurama jumped straight up in bed. His smooth skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Beside him, his lover had jumped up as well and already had his sword in his hand.  
  
"What is it Fox? What's wrong?"  
  
Kurama let a small smile grace his lips as he brushed his long red locks out of his face. "Nothing Hiei. I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
Hiei let out the breath he had been holding and let his sword drop back beside the bed where it had been. He brought his small hands to his lover's back but Kurama jumped at the touch and moved out of the bed.  
  
"Kurama, are you okay?" Hiei stayed in the bed watching as his lover went into the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he shut the door after he spoke. Several minutes past and still Kurama didn't come out of the bathroom.  
  
Hiei got up and went over to the door. He knocked gently, "Kurama, are you sure your alright?"  
  
"Really, I'm fine. Just go back to bed." Hiei could of sworn he could hear Kurama sob after his statement.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to find out what was wrong with his fox. He tired the door know but it was locked. After putting his weight into a push, the door came open. There on the bathroom floor was Kurama. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his head was resting on his knees.  
  
When he looked up his eyes were red and wet with tears. "Hiei please. Just leave."  
  
Hiei walked over and sat beside him. "No. You aren't telling me the whole truth Fox. Why are you crying?"  
  
"It was just a bad dream. Nothing more. I'll be fine don't worry."  
  
"A dream doesn't make you cry unless it is a big deal. I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Oh Hiei," Kurama leaned against the smaller body, letting the small arms come around his shaking form. "I had a dream about..about.Karasu. He said.he said he wanted..wanted me and.and no one could stop him from getting me.no one.not even you. I'm scared he was right.oh Hiei."  
  
"Hn..baka fox. Do you really think that I would let someone take you away from me? I will kill Karasu before he has a chance to lay one finger on you."  
  
"Hiei.its not that easy. You won't be able to stop him. he always gets what he wants and he wants me.I just know that he will get me.but I don't want anyone but you." He snuggled up closer to Hiei.  
  
Hiei pulled Kurama back until he was face to face with the fox demon. "Listen to me Kurama. I will not allow him to take you from me. not after it took me so long to tell you how I felt. You may think that he always gets what he wants but every demon has a flaw. And once the final round of the Dark Tournament starts tomorrow I will fight him and I will kill him and you won't have to worry your pretty head about it any more. Understood?"  
  
Kurama wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Hiei. "You can always make me feel better. You know that. But this is a fight that I have to do on my own. I am the one that must fight him. you have gave me strength tonight and tomorrow morning it will be I who fights Karasu."  
  
"I will fight him for you. Your not thinking right. You could get yourself hurt."  
  
"I love it when you worry about me," Kurama got up off the bathroom floor and motioned for Hiei to come back to bed with him. "But this is my fight. I must face him if I wish to get rid of these nightmares. Okay."  
  
Hiei crawled up the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurama from behind. Laying his head on the side of Kurama's he kissed his ear. "If you must do this then fine. But if at any time you seem in danger, I will kill him. The hell with the tournament rules. Understand?"  
  
A small smile crept up on Kurama's lips followed by a large yawn. "Yes love. Now lets get some rest. Just hold me tight and I won't have bad dreams any more tonight. Will you do that, Hiei?"  
  
"I'll always be here to hold you, Fox. Forever."  
  
The End 052903  
  
Please Review!!!!!! 


End file.
